¡De vacaciones!
by TwinkleRabbit
Summary: Una serie de one shots de las cuatro parejas de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, sobre sus vacaciones. Anteriormente fue un sólo OS llamado "Día de playa". Hay lemon.
1. Nostálgica - Curando quemaduras

Un sábado de verano, aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana. En el apartamento 1202 de cierto edificio se encontraba un castaño durmiendo profundamente, agotado después de una larga y dura semana de trabajo. ¿Hemos dicho profundamente? Pues no duraría mucho.

Alguien estaba llamando insistentemente a su puerta, pero ese chico castaño, de nombre Onodera Ritsu, decidió ignorarlo.

 _Ya se cansará, sea quien sea. A estas horas y en sábado, yo no me levanto por nadie..._

Escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada en un intento de volver a dormir. Ya lo estaba consiguiendo, cuando ¡pum! Empieza a sonar su teléfono móvil. Ritsu no mira ni quién es, se siente demasiado cansado como para levantarse a apagarlo, así que simplemente lo deja sonar. Pero el estridente y molesto sonido no para, no para... y Ritsu se pone de mal humor.

 _¿Quién diablos será a estas horas? A ver si es algo importante..._

-¿Diga?

-¡Abre de una buena vez! ¡Llevo un cuarto de hora llamando a la puerta y otros 10 minutos más llamándote por teléfono!

 _Takano-san..._

En efecto, no podía ser otro. Su jefe, vecino y ¿Amante? A saber qué quería ahora.

 _No tengo más remedio que abrirle. Si no lo hago, es capaz de mandar una patrulla a mi casa..._

Así que Ritsu se dirigió a la puerta, arrastrando los pies y con una impresionante cara de sueño.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó de manera hostil.

-¿No me invitas a pasar? He traído desayuno. Venga, arréglate y come algo, nos vamos.

-¿A dónde? -Ritsu aún estaba procesando esas palabras.

-A la playa.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo. -Será idiota...

-Lo siento, tengo planes... -Ritsu ya le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices, pero Takano se había adelantado y había puesto un pie dentro para evitarlo.

Así que ahora se encontraban Onodera y Takano dentro del coche de este último, en dirección a la playa.

-Oye, y ¿por qué salimos tan pronto?

-Es fácil. Primero, porque quiero aparcar gratis. Segundo, porque si vamos demasiado tarde la playa se llenará de gente y no tendremos sitio para dejar nuestras toallas. Y tercero, porque me da la gana.

 _Con este tipo no se puede hablar_ , pensó Ritsu girándose a mirar por la ventana durante el resto del trayecto.

Llegaron a la playa, tuvieron suerte pues encontraron dónde aparcar fácilmente y pudieron dejar sus toallas y demás trastos bastante cerca del mar.

El resto de la mañana no estuvo tan mal, la pasaron bañándose y construyendo un gran castillo de arena como si fueran niños. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, fueron a uno de los restaurantes que había por la zona, estaban tranquilos hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero se sentían felices de estar en su mutua compañía.

Al terminar, dieron un pequeño paseo hasta volver a la playa, donde se tumbaron ambos a tomar el sol y a descansar un rato. Tan bien se sentían, que se quedaron dormidos...

...

-Onodera, despierta. Hay que regresar a casa, ya casi son las ocho de la tarde...

-¿Eh...? Takano-san... ¿¡En serio he dormido tanto!? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? -Takano ya estaba vestido y arreglado para irse.

-No me he despertado hace tanto tiempo... además, me gusta verte dormir.

Ritsu se sonrojó y finalizó bruscamente la conversación.

La vuelta a casa fue corta. Cuando llegaron a sus respectivos apartamentos, Ritsu ya estaba sacando las llaves de su casa, cuando fue conducido súbitamente al piso de al lado.

-Vamos a la bañera. He visto que tienes unas leves quemaduras en los hombros, y esto hay que tratarlo. Conociéndote, no te habrás dado ni cuenta.

Ritsu se sentía tan cansado que obedeció sin rechistar. Además, en el fondo quería disfrutar unas horas más de la compañía de Takano.

En la bañera sólo hubo simples tocamientos. Ambos se sentían demasiado cansados como para hacer el amor, así que se limitaron a enjabonarse mutuamente y poco más. Takano fue el primero en salir de la bañera, ahí Ritsu se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Takano-san! ¿Tú te has mirado al espejo? -Lo hizo, y descubrió unas grandes quemaduras que ocupaban toda su espalda, y parte de sus brazos y piernas. Era de esperarse, Takano tenía la piel más pálida que Ritsu, por lo que era más propenso a quemarse.

-No me di cuenta... Pero ahora que lo dices, empiezo a sentirme mal...

-Descansa, Takano. Voy a hacer la cena, ¿quieres algo? ¿una pastilla para el dolor? -Sí Ritsu, eres toda una buena esposa.

La cena estaba lista. Ritsu la puso en una bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación. Takano estaba tendido boca abajo en la cama y seguramente no podía moverse. Con dificultad, se sentó en la cama y comió algo.

-Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre... Además esta noche no podré satisfacerte, así que puedes irte si quieres.

-Eso no importa. Para mí, es suficiente tu compañía...

-¿En serio? - A Takano le brillaban los ojos. Ritsu se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero no podía echarse atrás.

-Sí...

-Entonces, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? -Takano quiso aprovechar que tenía a Ritsu tan atento y cooperativo.

-Adelante, lo que quieras.

-¿Me puedes dar crema en la espalda? -Ritsu enrojeció, pero no se echó atrás.

-Claro... voy a buscar el after-sun.

Ritsu volvió con el bote de crema. Takano ya estaba tendido otra vez en la cama y Ritsu procedió. Vertió un poco de crema y empezó a dar un suave masaje.

-¿Está bien así?

-Sí, Ritsu... muy bien...

Al cabo de un rato Ritsu se dio cuenta de que Takano se había quedado dormido. Entonces se desvistió, apagó la luz y se acostó a su lado.

 _Soy un idiota bocazas, pero esto me gusta_ , pensó Ritsu.

 _Si fueras así todos los días_ , pensó a su vez Takano.

Takano se había quedado dormido hacía ya algunas horas. El día de playa había estado bien, pero había terminado con algunas quemaduras que lo hicieron sentirse incómodo... Y obligar a Ritsu a que le hiciera un masaje y se quedara con él.

Por desgracia, a mitad del masaje se quedó dormido... Qué lástima... Un día que Ritsu estaba receptivo y amable.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu estaba acostado al lado de Takano. Aunque estaba cansado, no había podido dormirse ya que seguía pensando en aquel día, en lo que le había gustado cuidar de Takano, y en lo mucho que lo amaba... Se giró a verlo dormir. Mostraba una expresión relajada y Ritsu no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sin darse cuenta, bajó la cara para besarlo suavemente en los labios...

-Qué forma tan buena de despertar... -Se oyó una voz grave y baja.  
-Ta... Takano... san ¡¿Qué haces despierto?!  
-Cualquiera despertaría al ver al idiota de Onodera mirándolo de esta forma. Pero tengo que admitir que no me esperaba que te hubieras quedado... Y menos el beso... ¿Ya vas a aceptar que me amas? -Dijo un Takano bien despierto.  
-No... Esto... Yo... (¡esto no es amor!)  
-¿Sabes...? Se me ocurre la forma perfecta de terminar el día... -Susurró Takano al oído de Ritsu, poniéndole la piel de gallina y con unas intenciones más que claras.  
-Pero... Takano-san... Las quemaduras...  
-No me duelen, gracias al masaje de alguien... -Había atrapado sus labios y lo besaba de manera insistente, pidiendo acceso al interior de su boca. Ritsu se lo negaba, pero Takano fue más allá y le mordió el labio, obteniendo lo que quería. Mientras, le fue subiendo la camiseta hasta quitársela, cuando liberó su boca un segundo.  
-Takano-san... No... Para...  
-¿Por qué? Si has empezado tú... -Ya le había quitado la camiseta y se encontraban los dos en ropa interior. Masamune volvió a atacar la boca de Ritsu mientras enpezaba a estimularle los pezones con las manos. Cuando les faltó el aire, el mayor bajó hasta el sensible punto detrás de la oreja y lo besó y chupó hasta que a Ritsu le dieron escalofríos. Después, bajó por su cuello, donde dejó algunas marcas para no perder la costumbre, y tomó uno de los pezones de Ritsu en su boca mientras estimulaba el otro con la mano. Ritsu empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y Takano sabía que aquello le gustaba... Así que decidió ir un paso más allá y bajar la mano hasta cierta parte de la anatomía del menor, encontrándola muy en forma, y se dedicó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, mientras no dejaba de morder y pellizcar sus pezones, ya muy rojos e hinchados.

Takano quería divertirse un poco más, y los gemidos que oía de Ritsu le indicaban que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Bajó con la lengua hasta el ombligo del castaño, y el borde de la ropa interior. Ritsu ya lo estaba anticipando... Y la boca de Takano se desvío hacia sus muslos y la cara interna de sus ingles, donde empezó a dar suaves besos y mordiscos.

Ritsu había perdido la cabeza. Ya no oponía resistencia al ataque de su amante, y cuando este último lamió su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, emitió un largo gemido que lo incitó a seguir...

Pero Takano también empezaba a estar en su límite, y mecesitaba su propio alivio, así que lo que hizo fue quitarle la ropa interior a su amante y luego quitarse la suya. Unió ambos miembros, y empezó a masturbarlos mutuamente. Aquella práctica les gustaba mucho ya que podían sentir placer los dos a la vez, y encontrándose tan excitados, no tardaron en correrse entre gemidos mutuos.

Takano no perdió el tiempo y utilizó la "esencia" que ambos habían derramado para empezar a preparar la entrada de Ritsu, quería que la unión fuese placentera para los dos, por lo tanto debía dilatarlo a conciencia.

Metió el primer dedo lentamente. Ritsu se removió y se quejó en voz baja, pero Takano empezó a besarlo para distraerlo mientras metía y sacaba el dedo. Cuando le pareció, metió el segundo y empezó a moverlos en el interior de Ritsu simulando unas tijeras. Éste ya había dejado de quejarse, pero Takano no dejaba de besarlo, era adictivo.

Llegó la hora de meter el tercer dedo, Takano empezó a simular embestidas y a insertar y enroscar sus tres dedos hasta tocar cierto punto que hacía temblar de placer a su amante.

Ritsu gemía con desesperación y Takano ya no aguantaba más... Pronto sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su miembro, muy duro, grande y caliente, abriéndose paso en el interior de Ritsu, que por un momento sintió que lo partían en dos y mordió el hombro de Takano hasta dejarle una bonita marca.

Pronto el placer dominó al dolor y Takano empezó a moverse, arrastrando a Ritsu con él. Las embestidas, rápidas y certeras, aumentaban de velocidad hasta que el mayor decidió cambiar de posición... Y Ritsu quedó sentado encima de su miembro, autopenetrándose.

Los dos se encontraban en su límite y sabían que durarían muy poco, Takano volvió a masturbar el miembro de su amante y en pocos minutos llegaba al orgasmo, derramando su esencia en la mano del primero, que se corrió dentro de Ritsu un instante después.

Cuando se hubieron tranquilizado un poco, Ritsu se incorporó y se acostó al lado de Masamune.  
-¿Estás... Bien?  
-Mejor que nunca. Deberíamos hacer esto todos los días. Ya casi he olvidado el dolor de las quemaduras... -Dijo Takano abrazando a Ritsu.  
"Takano... No tienes remedio"


	2. Doméstica - Junai Romantica

Hatori Yoshiyuki miró su reloj, hastiado.

-Ya son las 00 h... Pero llegamos a tiempo. Voy a casa de Yoshino... Seguramente estará tumbado en el suelo, como siempre. Qué vida la nuestra...

Como editor, mejor amigo y amante de Yoshino Chiaki, alias Yoshikawa Chiharu, no sabía cual de las tres facetas predominaba en esos momentos.

Como siempre, había conseguido terminar su manuscrito a ultimísima hora, y Hatori había tenido que ir como loco por Emerald y negociando con la imprenta. Y ahora, al haberlo terminado todo, tenía que ir al piso de su amante y encontrarlo tirado en el piso, obligarlo a levantarse, ducharse, y hacerle la cena.

En fin, "sarna con gusto no pica". Y él lo hacía a gusto, aunque a veces se preguntaba si no sería mejor otro tipo de trabajo, otro tipo de relacion, otro tipo de vida... (suspiro)

No falló su presentimiento y tuvo que cuidar de Chiaki, como siempre. Después de cenar se acostaron uno al lado del otro, sin hacer el amor ya que estaban muy cansados. Chiaki se durmió en el acto mientras Tori lo contemplaba pensando en la sorpresa que tenía pensada para él...

La mañana siguiente...

-Tori... Tengo hambre...  
-¿Eso es lo primero que dices cuando despiertas? -Dijo un Tori sonriente. -Levántate, vístete y ven a la mesa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti...

Chiaki no tardó en obedecer, cuando llegó a la mesa se encontró con un perfecto desayuno japonés y con un Tori vestido de manera muy informal.

-En cuanto acabes de comer, nos vamos a pasar todo el día a la playa. Has trabajado mucho... Y te lo mereces. -Tori dijo esto de forma tierna, luego se acercó a Chiaki para darle un suave beso.

Acabaron de desayunar, cogieron un par de cosas, entre las que no faltó el protector solar (véase: quemados) y se fueron en el coche de Tori.

Cuando llegaron, pusieron sus toallas y se fueron a darse un bañito hasta la hora de comer, para la que habían llevado sus bentos. Al caer la tarde, Chiaki se sentía con ganas de hacer cosas, por lo que se dirigió al puesto de alquiler de motos acuáticas.

-¿No quieres una tú también, Tori?  
-No, yo paso. Me quedo aquí vigilando nuestras cosas y así aprovecho para leer el nuevo libro de la serie Junai Romantica.  
-Como quieras, Tori.

Chiaki se fue hacia el puesto y escogió la primera moto acuática que vio, pagó y se adentró en el mar sin pensarlo mucho. No era muy buen nadador, pero hacía buen tiempo, el mar estaba bastante calmado y la moto funcionaba aparentemente bien, así que no había motivos de preocupación. De todas formas Chiaki es despreocupado como forma de vida.

No había mucha gente en la playa aquella tarde, y los que había se estaban empezando a largar de allí, aún no estaba oscuro pero no tardaría mucho.

Tori estaba muy concentrado leyendo su libro de Junai Romantica, una extraordinaria serie de temática BL situada dentro del top 3 de ventas de la editorial Marukawa, escrita por el misterioso autor o autora Akikawa Yayoi.

En esa novela se describían numerosas prácticas sexuales entre hombres, algunas de ellas le resultaban sumamente interesantes a Tori, así que tomaba nota mentalmente para poder recrearlas con Chiaki en cuanto tuviese oportunidad... Por eso se hallaba tan enfrascado en su lectura.

Chiaki a su vez, había perdido la noción del tiempo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que era bastante tarde y tenía que volver a la orilla, se encontraba bastante alejado de ésta y... ¡Ups! La moto estaba empezando a fallar...

Tori, a lo lejos vio a un Chiaki frenético intentando atraer su atención. ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable? Aunque fuese en una moto acuática, había ido demasiado lejos, y no sabía nadar muy bien. Encima lo estaba saludando... Un momento... ¿Saludando o pidiendo ayuda? Aunque no veía bien la expresión de Chiaki, le pareció que estaba asustado...

-¡Toooooriiiiii! Ayúdame...  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¡La moto! No funciona y yo no sé nadar tan bien para llegar...  
-Espera un momento, voy a hablar con el dueño.

Tori se dirigió al puesto de las motos y lo primero que encontró fue el cartel de "VUELVO EN 5 MINUTOS" colgado en la puerta principal, que seguía abierta.  
Mientras tanto Chiaki se ponía más nervioso a cada instante que pasaba. Y para colmo, estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Toooooriiiiii... TOOORIII...  
-¡Enseguida voy, Chiaki!

No había tiempo que perder. Por suerte Tori era buen nadador, pero cogió otra moto acuática y en pocos minutos acudía al rescate de su amante y se plantaba delante de él para cogerlo y subirlo a su moto, que sí funcionaba.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?  
-De momento lo dejamos ahí. En cuanto lleguemos a la orilla iremos a pedirle explicaciones al dueño.

El dueño del puesto había llegado y se dedicaba a observar la hazaña de Tori como si estuviera viendo una película de acción o un episodio de "Los vigilantes de la playa", le faltaban la coca-cola y las palomitas.

Tori y Chiaki habían conseguido llegar a la orilla y se fueron directamente a hablar con ese señor, Chiaki aún asustado y Tori emanando un aura oscura...

-¿Qué tiene que decir a esto? Le alquila una moto defectuosa, se ausenta de su puesto y tengo que ir yo mismo a buscarlo. ¡Exijo una explicación!  
-Lo siento, señores. Para compensarlos, les regalo los viajes... Además me han quitado el aburrimiento de golpe, no todos los días se ve a alguien tan resolutivo como usted. -Dijo el señor, refiriéndose a Tori. -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que son pareja?

-Eso a usted no le importa. Vamos, Chiaki. -Tori cogió a Chiaki y se lo llevó a su coche sin mirar atrás.

El viaje a casa transcurrió sin incidencias. Tori puso la radio, le apetecía oír un par de canciones y Chiaki no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar al apartamento de Chiaki, Tori le mostró el libro que había estado leyendo hacía unas horas.

-Junai Romantica... ¿Es interesante?  
-Muy interesante... Y tiene algunas cosas que quiero practicar contigo...  
-¿Conmigo?  
-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño relajante... juntos? -Dijo Tori mientras tomaba por la cintura a su amante para besarlo apasionadamente.  
-De acuerdo...  
-Llámame por mi nombre.  
-Está bien... Yoshiyuki.

Y de esta forma, los dos hombres se fueron a la bañera a practicar las enseñanzas del gran maestro Akikawa Yayoi...

 _Esta noche voy a mimarte..._

El baño, desde luego, fue una experiencia muy estimulante. Hatori había conseguido unas sales de baño con efecto afrodisíaco, que vertió en la bañera mientras Chiaki se desnudaba en su habitación. Aún después de un año de ser pareja, seguía siendo tímido y le daba reparo mostrarse desnudo tan abiertamente, aunque fuese ante Tori...

Ya estaban los dos en la bañera, cubiertos hasta el cuello, y se dedicaban a enjabonarse mutuamente... Más bien era Tori el que enjabonaba a Chiaki, teniendo cuidado de pasar por sus zonas erógenas, pero sin llegar al punto de la "excitación directa".

Cuando ya no pudieron aguantar más dentro del agua, Tori cogió a su amante en brazos, lo envolvió en una gran toalla y lo llevó hasta la cama de matrimonio situada en su habitación. Lo secaba con cuidado, como si fuera algo muy preciado que tuviese miedo de romper.

Si por él fuera, lo habría tomado ya en la bañera, pero sabía que eso a Chiaki no le daba muy buenos recuerdos, y no quería apenarlo. Además, quería intentar varias prácticas que aparecían en _Junai Romantica_ y era mejor en la cama.

Retiró la toalla del cuerpo de Chiaki y empezó besándolo en los labios. Fue un beso tierno, pero al sentir la leve respuesta de Chiaki aumentó la intensidad, llegando a morderle suavemente el labio inferior para introducir su lengua en la boca del menor.

Cuando les faltó el aire, se dirigió a su cuello y empezó a besarlo por ahí, sabía que era un punto sensible y quería hacerlo sentir muy bien. Siguió con los pezones, que ya se hallaban duros y rosados. Los rozaba con la lengua, para luego apretarlos un poco con los labios. Mientras tanto, con las manos, iba bajando por su abdomen, hasta su ombligo y más abajo, para comprobar el estado de cierta parte de la anatomía del menor.

En efecto, el menor ya estaba duro. Pero Hatori quería disfrutar un poco más de su cuerpo, por lo que bajó la lengua hasta su ombligo y jugó un rato con él, mientras con las manos acariciaba las nalgas y los muslos de Chiaki. Éste último ya no podía contener su voz y de vez en cuando emitía algún gemido que motivaba a su pareja a seguir torturándolo.

Hatori bajó con su lengua... Y se desvió hacia los muslos y las ingles de Chiaki, mientras que con las manos acariciaba otro punto sensible, situado detrás de las rodillas de su amor.

Chiaki se encontraba ya muy excitado, a pesar de que su amante aún no lo había tocado directamente. Tenía tendencia a correrse demasiado pronto, y si lo tocaba, no duraría demasiado y no podría disfrutar de él tal y como quería...

Al final, Tori fue subiendo su boca hasta llegar a los testículos de Chiaki, que rozó con la lengua provocando un estremecimiento en este último.

Entonces decidió estimularlo doblemente. Le dijo que se pusiera a cuatro patas, y cogió su miembro con la mano, dispuesto a masturbarlo. Y con la boca, empezó a estimular su pequeña entrada, besando, lamiendo y metiendo la lengua dentro del orificio.

Chiaki no soportaría aquello mucho más tiempo... La doble estimulación le hacía emitir gemidos cada vez más altos, y eso sólo motivaba a Tori a aumentar el ritmo, tanto de sus manos como de su boca, hasta que al final Chiaki, con un altísimo gemido, dejó ir su esencia en la mano de su novio, que se alegró ya que eso serviría para que estuviera más relajado... Y porque había llegado su turno de disfrutar.

Tori volvió a tumbar a Chiaki en la cama. Acto seguido, levantó una de sus piernas hasta acomodarla en su hombro, en la postura llamada "el árbol". Por suerte, Chiaki tenía un cuerpo menudo, delgado y muy flexible que le permitía acoplarse a cualquier postura sexual.

En esa postura, Tori tenía una visión privilegiada de la entrada de Chiaki, ya bastante húmeda, dilatada y preparada para lo que venía a continuación.

Tori se introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo de Chiaki, sin perderlo de vista, viendo su expresión de placer mezclado con dolor. Porque al principio, siempre dolía... Pero cuando movió tímidamente las caderas, Tori supo que era el momento de seguir.

Siguió embistiendo, con una vista magnífica del cuerpo de su dulce amante, sonrojado y con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, debido al intenso placer que sentía.

En una de tantas embestidas, dio en un punto que hizo a Chiaki contener la respiración. Lo había encontrado. Siguió dando en ese punto, la próstata del menor, hasta que éste intentó anunciar, entre gemidos, su próximo clímax.

-Tori... No puedo más...  
-Yo tampoco...

Siguieron de esa forma unos momentos más, y sin previo aviso Chiaki volvió a correrse, esta vez sobre el abdomen de Tori, que sólo tuvo que dar un par de embestidas más antes de hacer lo propio en el interior de Chiaki.

Tori salió de su pareja con cuidado y acomodó su pierna al lado de la otra. Estaban cansados para una segunda ronda, y seguramente a la mañana siguiente le dolería el cuerpo... Pero podría hacerle un masaje... Que seguramente acabaría con erótico resultado.

Mientras pensaba en esas cosas, Chiaki se había dormido abrazado a él. Antes de dormirse también, pensó lo siguiente:

 _Tengo que conseguir más libros de la serie Junai Romantica... 🌚_


	3. Erótica - Cruceros y acosadores

-¡Kisa-san! ¡KISA-SAN!  
-¿Qué... pasa? -Preguntaba un Kisa medio muerto y deslumbrado ante los brillos de su amante.  
-¡Nos ha tocado!  
-¿Qué...?  
-Hemos ganado... ¡Un crucero!  
-¿Cómo que un crucero?  
-Sí, en el sorteo de la radio... Envié una carta... ¡Y me tocó! Podemos ir juntos...  
-Espera... ¿No será un crucero gay, verdad? -Como ya habían hablado de eso algunas veces, Kisa Shouta sospechaba que su novio Yukina Kou estaba ocultando algo.  
-Nooo, qué va. Es un simple crucero de una semana, a gastos pagados...  
-¿Y cuándo salimos?  
-El primero de agosto.  
-Bueno... Tendré que consultarlo en el trabajo. Y tú también.  
-Ah, ya lo he solucionado. Hablé con el jefe de Marimo y tomaré mis vacaciones esa semana.  
-Pues yo voy a ver qué me dice el demonio editor...

En Marukawa... Como siempre. Mino con su sonrisa interminable, Hatori con su habitual expresividad, Takano gritándole a Ritsu... Y este último sin poder moverse bien y con ganas de tirarse por la ventana.

Cuando llegó Kisa el ambiente se aligeró un poco, siguieron trabajando sin novedad, vino Yokozawa a gritar un poco, y al final de la jornada Kisa se acercó a Takano...  
-Takano-san...  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Si no es molestia... Me gustaría solicitar vacaciones desde el 1 al 5 de agosto...  
-¿Para qué? ¿Es que te vas de vacaciones con tu novio? -La orientación sexual de Kisa no era ningún secreto, y el que acosara al empleado guapo de Marimo y que fueran pareja, tampoco. Aún así, Kisa enrojeció y dijo en voz baja:  
-Algo así, Takano-san...  
-Bueno, no hay problema, pero habla con Isaka-san. Aunque vas a tener que terminar todo lo acumulado. Eso me recuerda... El otro día me fui a la playa y alguien tuvo que darme aftersun en la espalda... ¿Verdad, Onodera? -Preguntó lo último en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera el resto del equipo doncella y las editoras de Zafiro, que empezaron con los grititos y los derrames nasales.  
-¡Kyaaa!  
-Ricchan... No sabíamos esto...  
-Me gustaría saber los detalles...

Ritsu ya había tenido suficiente en todo el día, sumado al dolor en ciertas partes de su cuerpo... Así que se levantó y se dirigió a la primera ventana que vio.  
-¡ME TIRO! ¡O LO TIRO A ÉL! -Señalaba a Takano, el culpable de sus desgracias. -¡ESTO NO ES AMOR!  
-Y entonces, ¿qué es? -Había llegado el que faltaba... Yokozawa.  
-¡Me tiro ya! ¡No vale la pena vivir!  
Takano se acercaba a Ritsu, este último estaba extremadamente nervioso y podía acabar muy mal...  
-¡NO! ¡No te tires o tu padre nos cruje vivos! -Habían llegado Isaka y Asahina alertados por el ruido. -¡Asahina, haz algo!

Al final fue Asahina quien consiguió despegar a Ritsu de la ventana. Mientras, Isaka hablaba con los del departamento de edición de manga shojo.  
-¿Cómo habéis llegado a esto? Sabía que estábais mal de la cabeza, pero esto ya es pasarse...  
Al ver que no había respuesta, volvió a hablar.  
-Bueno, no puedo permitir que pasen estas cosas en mi editorial. Pero tal vez os he presionado demasiado... Tendréis vacaciones del 1 al 8 de agosto... Y tú... Nanahikari... Vete a casa, duerme doce horas o más, y mañana vuelves. Takano, acompáñalo y llévalo en tu coche.

Takano se llevó a Ritsu en silencio...

Y así es como Kisa Shouta consiguió su semana de vacaciones.

El crucero era de lujo, sin duda. Tenía, entre otras cosas, gimnasio, piscina y discopub... Aunque Kisa Shouta sólo quería descansar y estar al lado de su hombre brillante.

Los primeros días fueron bien. Kisa no quería bajar del barco y Yukina se quedó con él... Al fin y al cabo hacían el viaje para estar juntos, y si Kisa se sentía demasiado cansado para ir de excursión, Yukina lo aceptaba y cuidaba de él con gusto. Aunque igual pasaron mucho tiempo en la piscina del crucero y haciéndose los diversos tratamientos de belleza que se ofrecían allí... Porque una pareja tan llamativa tiene que cuidarse.

Así pasaron los días, hasta la última noche, que decidieron ir al discopub un ratito. Se fueron después de cenar y se sentaron en una mesa a tomar unas copas mientras oían música. Pasaron unas pocas horas y mientras Yukina aún seguía igual de fresco y brillante, a Kisa el alcohol le había afectado bastante, hasta el punto de decir incoherencias y no despegarse del cuerpo de su hombre brillante.  
-¿Vamos a dormir, Kisa-san?  
-Un momento... Quiero tomar un poco de aire... A ver si se me pasa.

Llegaron hasta una cubierta tranquila y despejada, allí Kisa se apoyó en la baranda y disfrutó de la brisa marina, esperando a que se le pasara la borrachera.  
-Mierda... Olvidé la chaqueta en el discopub.  
-Pues ve... Ve a buscarla... Yo te espero aquí...  
-¿Seguro? Pero no te muevas de aquí, ¿eh?  
-Tranquiiiilo...

Poco después de que Yukina hubiese vuelto al discopub, apareció en la cubierta un hombre de más de 40 años, también bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Hola, guapo.  
-Buenas noches...  
-¿Estás solo?  
-No... Mi pareja vendrá en pocos minutos.  
-Y mientras viene, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato tú y yo?  
-¿Qué dice... De divertirse?  
-No creas que no conozco a los tipos como tú. Te vi en el discopub y sé perfectamente lo que buscas... ¿O piensas que me creí que ese jovencito que me acompaña es tu pareja?  
-Oiga... Déjeme... -Kisa intentaba oponer resistencia, pero aquel molesto tipo era del doble de tamaño que él...  
-Vamos, no te resistas... Te gustará... -Decía mientras intentaba desabrocharle la camisa.

-¿OCURRE ALGO? -Yukina había llegado, y al ver aquel panorama, había sacado su aspecto más amenazador.  
-¡Yukina! Menos mal que has llegado. Este tipo molesto se quiere aprovechar de mí...  
-Le voy a decir algo. -Decía Yukina muy tranquilo mientras tomaba al odioso tipo por el cuello de la camisa. -KISA-SAN. ES. MÍO. Y nadie lo molesta sin vérselas conmigo. ¿Entendido? -Dijo mientras le daba un empujón al otro. Y puede dar las gracias a que sea la última noche y no llame a nadie.

El molesto tipo había perdido todo su aplomo al ver al amenazante Yukina, por lo que huyó sin mirar atrás.

Yukina cogió en brazos a su amante, le dio un besito en la frente y se lo llevó a la habitación que compartían. Para entonces, al pobre Kisa ya se le habían pasado del todo los efectos del alcohol, y le dijo lo siguiente a Yukina:  
-Yo no vuelvo a irme de crucero.  
-¿Y si no me separo de ti?  
-Entonces... Lo pensaré. -Dijo Kisa abrazándose a Yukina.  
-Te amo, Shouta-san.

Después del crucero, llegaron al apartamento de Kisa, casi podía considerarse que vivían juntos ya que Yukina pasaba muchas horas allí. El joven brillante ayudó al pequeño editor con su equipaje e intentó despedirse de él.

-Kisa-san, lo hemos pasado muy bien... Pero tengo que irme, mañana trabajas y debes descansar...  
-No me... Importa... -Dijo Kisa en voz casi imperceptible.  
-¿Has dicho algo, Kisa-san?  
-Que no me importa. Quédate...  
-¡¿En serio?!  
-Sí... Quiero hacerlo. -Esas palabras emocionaron a Yukina y empezó a soltar su característica aura de brillitos y flores mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeño de 30 años.

Ellos iban al grano. Eran una pareja altamente compatible en la cama, sabían lo que le gustaba al otro y no perdían el tiempo. Además, la experiencia de Kisa, aunque fuese el pasivo, era un gran punto a favor.

Así que teníamos a nuestra parejita erótica tumbados en la cama del pequeño editor... Bueno, más bien era Yukina Kou el que estaba tumbado mientras que Kisa, subido encima de él, se dedicaba a explorar su esculpido cuerpo con las manos y con la boca...

Empezó suavecito, después de la correspondiente ronda de besos apasionados, se encontraba lamiendo y succionando suavemente los pezones del más joven, que ya se encontraba muy en forma 🌚.

Trazó un camino de saliva desde un pezón al otro, luego hacia su ombligo y más abajo... Hasta aquella parte tan "en forma y bien formada".

Kisa empezó con la felación, rozando con la lengua la punta del miembro de Yukina hasta que sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen. Siguió metiendo ese miembro cada vez más en su boca, hasta que Yukina lo sacó de allí y lo hizo girarse, quedando Kisa igualmente sobre él pero del revés... Es decir, un 69.

-Kisa-san... Los dos juntos...

Kisa volvió a emprender el oral, esta vez se metía el pene de Yukina lo más hondo que podía, sorprendiéndose al notar que el más joven hacía lo mismo. Duraron así un buen rato, hasta que a Yukina se le ocurrió otra idea. Con la lengua, bajó desde el miembro de Kisa hasta sus testículos, y siguió bajando hasta su estrecha entrada, la cual empezó a dilatar con la lengua, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de Kisa para asegurarse su llegada al orgasmo.

Aquello era una experiencia magnífica para los dos. Kisa era demasiado bueno haciendo orales (ahí tenemos su gran experiencia) y Yukina, mientras dilataba el ano de su amor, encontró un punto que hizo estremecer al otro.

El resultado fue que ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Kisa tragó sin ningún problema el líquido que había derramado su novio, mientras que éste, con las manos llenas de la esencia del mismo Kisa, las utilizó para seguir dilatando su ano con los dedos.

Cuando se sintió suficientemente preparado, fue Kisa el que se incorporó y quedó sentado sobre Yukina pero de espaldas a él, en la postura denominada "el columpio". Yukina ya estaba duro de nuevo, y el editor fue sentándose sobre su miembro hasta quedar completamente encajado. No necesitaron mucho tiempo para empezar con las embestidas, gracias a la excelente preparación previa. Kisa empezó a impulsarse, arriba y abajo, ayudado por las grandes manos de su novio que lo sujetaban de las caderas. Mientras, él mismo estimulaba su miembro que se había vuelto a endurecer.

Siguieron así por unos instantes, aquella postura les daba extremo placer, pero faltaba algo...

-Kisa-san... Vuélvete hacia mí...

El editor obedeció, ambos estaban muy cerca de su segundo orgasmo y qué mejor que verse las caras durante ese momento.

Quedaron frente a frente, Kisa aún encima de Yukina, autopenetrándose a la velocidad que quería. Yukina, atrapando los labios de Kisa en un beso por demás apasionado, mientras que con su mano derecha apretaba hábilmente su pene, haciéndolo correrse casi enseguida.

-Yukina... No... Paraaaaaahhhh... -Demasiado tarde, la esencia del editor se derramó sobre el abdomen y la mano del hombre brillante, que redobló la intensidad de sus estocadas para terminar dentro de su amor con un gruñido de satisfacción...

-Ahhhh... Kisa-san... es... mío...

Kisa cayó exhausto al lado de su amante, que le dijo con una sonrisita:  
-Ahora no vas a echarme, ¿verdad?  
-Claro que no... Pero ahora déjame dormir.  
-Oh... Yo ya pensaba en otra ronda.  
-No le hagas esto a un viejo de 30 años... Y otra cosa, se supone que soy yo el que te acosa. -A Yukina esta reacción le pareció adorable y, abrazando a su pareja, le dijo:  
-Nunca dejaría que me acosara alguien que no fueras tú, Kisa-san. Ahora, vamos a dormir...

 **FIN**


	4. Trifecta - Cumpleaños y sexo en la playa

La semana de vacaciones anteriormente mencionada, del 1 al 8 de agosto, no fue simplemente para Emerald, sino para toda Marukawa. Y había cierta pareja que se alegró sobremanera.

Kirishima Zen, padre soltero, aunque intentaba hacer pocas horas extras y llevarse el mínimo de trabajo a casa, a veces sentía que no podía estar con su hija todo el tiempo que quisiera. A él le gustaría llevarla de vacaciones, a la playa, de viaje... Pero muchas veces no podía y Hiyo tenía que irse con sus abuelos o con su amiga Yuki y sus padres. Así que esa semana sería perfecta para sus vacaciones.

¿Y dónde irían? Es sencillo. Ahora que Kirishima Zen y Yokozawa Takafumi eran una pareja oficial, pasarían una semana en el apartamento en la playa de éste último.

Takafumi tenía una tía soltera, hermana de su padre, de la cual heredó el carácter y un apartamento en la playa que no utilizaba... Al fin y al cabo, trabajaba demasiado, y tampoco le gustaba ir de vacaciones solo. Pero llevar a Zen y a Hiyo con él lo llenaba de alegría, que manifestaba con sus típicos gruñidos.

-Oniichan, ¿en serio? ¿Iremos a tu piso en la playa?  
-Claro que lo digo en serio, Hiyo.  
-Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños allí, así que tu amiga Yuki-chan podrá venir con nosotros, pero tiene que pedirle permiso a sus padres, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Vale papi, oniichan, voy a subir a hablar con ella, ¡ahora vuelvo! -La niña se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa.

El cumpleaños de Hiyori era el día 26 de agosto, pero lo celebrarían a principios de mes, por encontrarse de vacaciones. Cuando ella se hubo marchado, Zen no pudo evitar molestar un poco a su pareja:  
-Takafumi... ¿Has visto la cara de tonto que pones cuando estás con Hiyo? Serás una gran mamá...  
-Pues igual que la cara que me pones tú al verme. -Takafumi había aprendido a seguirle las bromas a su amor, ya no se sonrojaba ni lo enviaba al infierno... Bueno, en la intimidad un poco sí.

Agosto llegó pronto, y el día 1 ya estaban todos preparados en especial Hiyo-chan y Yuki-chan, armadas con bañadores, toallas y varios trastos más. Takafumi se había encargado de contratar una empresa de limpieza para que encontraran el apartamento impecable, y en cuanto llegaron allí lo primero que hicieron después de dejar sus cosas fue largarse a la playa.

La semana pasó rápido, como todo lo bueno. Por las mañanas dormían hasta tarde, desayunaban y bajaban a la playa, Hiyo y Yuki estaban encantadas, pasaban el rato bañándose, haciendo castillos de arena o jugando a lo que se les ocurriera, pero siempre bien vigiladas por mamá oso o por Zen. Por la tarde salían a pasear un poco, a comprar algo de comida y las chicas se divertían cocinando juntas o ayudando a Takafumi. Zen seguía siendo un inútil para la cocina, pero daba mucho apoyo moral.

El penúltimo día de su estancia, las chicas estuvieron con Zen, que las llevó a dar un pequeño paseo en moto acuática, mientras Takafumi resolvía algunos asuntos.

Ya algo extrañadas por la ausencia de Takafumi ese día, las chicas y Zen subieron al piso, y éste enseguida las mandó a la ducha. Cuando salieron, el salón estaba lleno de adornos y en la mesa había un gran pastel con un "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIYORI" escrito en el centro.  
-¡Felicidades, Hiyo! -Se oyeron tres voces en el salón. A Hiyo se le caían las lágrimas, y aún se le cayeron más cuando los tres le dieron un abrazo, su amiga, su padre y su... ¿madre?

-¡Tenemos regalos! -Dijo Yuki alegre, señalando unos pocos paquetes. -¡Venga, ábrelos!

El primer paquete era pequeño, parecía algo de ropa. Hiyori lo abrió y vio un delantal igual que el que acostumbraba usar Takafumi cuando cocinaban juntos. Ese regalo venía de Zen, claro, él y su humor...  
-Es que me gusta que vayáis a conjunto... Pero tienes algo más... -Hiyo descubrió un pequeño paquete al lado, lo abrió y vio que contenía un par de ediciones especiales del manga "The Kan", que su padre se encargaba de editar y que ella seguía desde hacía tiempo.  
-¡Vaya, gracias papi! -A Hiyo le había gustado eso. Abrió el siguiente regalo y vio que eran un par de camisetas y un juego de gomitas para el pelo, de parte de Yuki.  
-¡Muchas gracias, Yuki-chan! -Faltaba el último paquete, tenía una forma extraña y era de Yokozawa. Lo abrió y vio una réplica del peluche del conejo Twinkle que había en Emerald. A Hiyori no le iba demasiado el shojo, pero le gustaba Twinkle.  
-Ohhhh, ¡gracias, Yokozawa onii-chan!  
-Deberías haberle regalado un peluche de oso gruñón, Takafumi... Ah no, contigo ya tenemos suficiente... -Yokozawa sonreía mientras pensaba "te mataré, maldito". El resto de la velada pasó así, entre pastel, refrescos y risas.

Aquella noche, Hiyo se fue a dormir con Yuki, en la misma habitación, sintiéndose feliz como nunca en la vida. Como feliz se sentía su padre ante la idea que se le había ocurrido para aprovechar su última noche de vacaciones...

La semana de vacaciones de Yokozawa y Kirishima junto con Hiyo-chan y Yuki-chan había sido estupenda. Aprovecharon para relajarse, descansar, bañarse en la playa y tomar el sol... Las niñas ya estaban un poco bronceadas. Habían celebrado el cumpleaños adelantado de Hiyori aquella tarde, todos lo habían pasado muy bien y ahora las dos niñas se encontraban durmiendo profundamente en sus camas. Mientras tanto, los dos hombres recogían la casa ya que al día siguiente regresaban a Tokyo, a sus vidas normales.

Pero había algo que a Kirishima Zen le faltaba hacer. Mejor dicho... Quería cumplir una fantasía. Debido a la presencia de las niñas en la casa, a Takafumi le daba cierto reparo mantener relaciones sexuales, y lo había tenido toda la semana en abstinencia... Y a Zen, como buen seme que se respeta, se le había ocurrido una (genial) idea.

-Osito... ¿No te apetece darte un baño?  
-¿Cómo que un baño? ¿Es que no sabes qué hora es?  
-Las dos de la madrugada, la hora perfecta para bajar a la playa sin que nos vean...  
-Pero, ¿y las niñas?  
-Las niñas están durmiendo, son mayores y no se despertarán... Además nos llevaremos el móvil para cualquier emergencia.  
-No. Definitivamente, no.  
-Venga, osito... ¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente valiente para bañarte conmigo? -Zen había dado en el clavo.  
-¡Te enseñaré quien es el valiente! Vamonos antes de que me arrepienta.

Bajaron a la playa, el mar estaba calmado y era una noche magnífica, con la luna llena brillando en lo alto del cielo, en una atmósfera que invitaba al amor... Y lo más importante, no había nadie aparte de ellos dos.

Zen lo tenía todo planeado y había llevado a su amado oso hacia una zona oculta de la playa. También se había preocupado de llevarse un par de toallas para evitar lo máximo posible la incómoda arena y que no se metiera en ciertos sitios...

-Zen... eres un... degenerado... -Takafumi hablaba, entre suspiros, cuando Zen dejaba de besarlo para tomar aire. Los apasionados besos de su amante ya causaban efectos en el cuerpo del oso gruñón y Zen pronto se daría cuenta.  
-Tenemos que ser rápidos... -Susurraba Kirishima al oído de su osito, para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja a la vez que pasaba las manos por el abdomen del menor, haciéndolo estremecerse. La playa, la brisa nocturna y las exñertas caricias de su amante excitaban demasiado a Yokozawa y pronto llegaría a su límite.

Kirishima, mientras tanto, había llegado a cierta parte de su amado que ya se encontraba muy en forma, pero se limitaba a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior, buscando arrancarle algún gemido a su amado oso.  
Pero el tiempo corría y su amante era demasiado orgulloso, así que tuvo que utilizar otros métodos. Se posicionó frente a su erección y la lamió por encima de la ropa interior, causando un estremecimiento en el menor.  
-Zen... no hagas eso...  
-¿Qué quieres que haga? -Preguntaba el aludido sin dejar de sujetar aquella parte del cuerpo de su amante.  
-Quiero... Hacerlo ya...  
-Pero tengo que prepararte, si no, dolerá mucho...  
-Me da... Igual...

Zen acabó de desnudar a Takafumi y se desnudó él mismo. Lo besó mientras se introducía lentamente en él, para distraerlo del dolor.

Efectivamente, Takafumi sintió dolor, y se aferró desesperadamente a los hombros de Zen, hasta el punto de clavarle las uñas en la piel. Zen, ajeno a esto, seguía besando a Takafumi, en la boca, las mejillas, el cuello y las orejas, mientras intentaba moverse lentamente.

Yokozawa, al sentir a Zen moviéndose dentro de él, empezó a mover las caderas dando a entender que quería que continuase con sus movimientos.

Empezaron de esa forma un lento vaivén, hasta dilatar la entrada del menor para establecer un ritmo más rápido.

Las embestidas iban subiendo de velocidad y los amantes ya podían moverse más libremente, ambos se encontraban en sus límites y no tardarían mucho en llegar al clímax.

De repente, Zen dio en un punto que hizo que Takafumi soltara un gran gemido de forma involuntaria. _Lo encontré_ , pensó. Siguió dando en ese punto mientras cogía el miembro del menor y lo estimulaba al compás de las embestidas.

El resultado fue el magnífico orgasmo que experimentó Takafumi, corriéndose en la mano y el abdomen de su amor, que emprendió un ritmo desenfrenado hasta llegar a su propia liberación en el interior de Takafumi.  
-Ahhhh... Te amo, mi osito. -Zen salió del cuerpo de su oso y se abrazó a él mientras intentaban regular sus agitadas respiraciones.  
-Ha sido magnífico, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, fue increíble. -Como increíble era que Takafumi estuviera diciendo esto. -Pero debemos irnos a casa, te recuerdo que hemos dejado a dos niñas solas...

Durante la madrugada, Yuki-chan se levantó a beber agua, y al percibir silencio absoluto en la casa, comprendió que no había nadie... Y se fue a despertar a Hiyo.

-Hiyo-chan, ¡despierta! No hay nadie en casa...  
-Ahhh... Yuki-chan... ¿Nadie? Seguro que mi papá y mi onii-chan se han ido a "darse amor"...  
-¿Son pareja?  
-Claro que sí, y piensan que no lo sé. Lo que nos vamos a reír mañana al ver a onii-chan andando como un patito... Así que no te preocupes y déjame dormir... -Hiyo ya estaba durmiendo al terminar de hablar.

Y como predijo la niña, al día siguiente Yokozawa tenía problemas para caminar correctamente y las dos niñas estaban aguantándose la risa ante la atenta mirada de Kirishima, _¿en qué pensará la juventud de hoy en día?._ Si lo supiera...

Hiyo-chan y Yuki-chan ya tenían un plan. Cuando llegasen a Tokyo, intentarían conseguir alguna de las novelas de Akikawa Yayoi... ¡Kyaaa!

FIN


End file.
